Soul Eater, The Part that was too cringy even for me
by MetalheadTitan
Summary: Certain lines in this even I know are too cringy to be seen by human eyes...


Now that the traitors were gone the DWMA could finally return to normal. Maka was returned to her normal self, the damages from the battle were repaired and there was no evil entities in sight. Maka was making her way to professor Stein's classroom with Crona and Soul when things began to feel strange.

"You know, I've been thinking you guys…" Maka began. "That's dangerous." Soul snarked. "Seriously you guys, what if they come back to counterattack?" Maka worried now looking to Crona for help.

"Maybe… uh we could check i with professor Stein?" Crona muttered under his breath which caught the attention of the weapon and meister pair. "You know Crona, that's not a bad idea." said Soul as he made his way towards Stein's office "Let's go you two, I'm not waiting all day.

As the three entered Stein's office he sat there smoking and staring up at the ceiling. "Umm, professor Stein?, I need to ask you about something." began Maka as she entered the room. Stein looked at her with a glimmer in the lens of his glasses. "Let me guess, you're feeling insecure about whether or not we should plan some sort of attack, aren't you?' Stein sneered as he stared into Maka's eyes as if seeing into her soul.

Maka was shocked at how Stein knew what she was thinking. It was almost as if he was reading her thoughts threw her soul wavelength. "If they seem like any more of a threat then we will have no choice but to attack but for now sit tight and be patient." said Stein as he began to smile. Maka and the gang began leaving the room but Stein asked Maka to stick around a little while longer. "I thought you might want to know that because of your transformation not too long ago was actually caused by your father, he made a wish and you turned into a little girl so go give him a smack in the head for me, ok?' said Stein to Maka who looked infuriated.

"Dont worry professor, i'll kill him." gritted Maka as she left Stein's office.

====MEANWHILE AT THE SAME GODDAMN MANSION FROM THE LAST STORY BECAUSE IT HAS SOME PLOT SIGNIFICANCE====

Joe walked up to the front doors of the mansion where he first met Medusa and stared at them for a while. Medusa sat bobbing on his shoulder looking around, scared by her new surroundings. "I'm scared, I don't wanna go in there." she whimpered as she began clinging tighter to Joe's hair. Joe set her down and kicked in the doors as he held Medusa's hand tightly and walked inside.

The interior of the mansion looked incredible, the floors were polished, the wallpaper looked fresh and there was clean furniture and lighting. "Well everything seems fine here, Medusa, why don't you go play while i see if there's any food here." Joe told Medusa still shocked from what he was seeing.

Joe entered the kitchen to see something that caused him to almost have a heart a heart attack. "Sup douche pants!" a red headed emo called out while making a bowl of red cereal.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Joe yelled as he had no idea j=how to asses the current situation. "I think you mean what are _we_ doing here." Joe heard two voices from behind him say.

It was Sam's brothers Connor and Max. "You guys too!" Joe called out pointing at the identical brothers. "We have a lot of explaining to do." sighed Max as he began rubbing the back of his head.

"Long story short, My blind friend died, I'm homeless because Black Star wants my head and i thought we would crash here until the smoke dies down." said Sam who seemed he didn't care.

Medusa burst into the room finally picking up on all the commotion. "You leave my daddy alone!" she chanted holding a small table lamp in her hands.

Joe walked over and took the lamp from her and looking her right in the eyes. "It's ok, these are just some of my friends from school." Joe told her while giving her a pat on the head.

She smiled and left the room looking very happy as she skipped along. "You know you guys, maybe can all live here together." Joe grinned at his friends who all nodded yes to his request.

"hey, wheres Excalibur?' asked Sam looking for the tiny annoyance. "I had to get rid of him, I didn't want to be a burden to him with the DWMA hunting me." Joe said as he looked at the ground remembering how painful it is to say goodbye to his long time friend.

"I think you made the right choice" said both of Sam's brothers giving JOe a simultaneous thumbs up. 'Thanks guys." Joe said as he shed a single tear.

=====NIGHTTIME=====

Medusa was being tucked into bed in her brand new room. "Goodnight sweety." Joe whispered as he kissed his pseudo-daughter's forehead.

She swiftly slipped into a deep sleep which caused Joe to smile as he got up and left the room. Sam and his brothers were all sleeping in a room they shared which was most certainly going to burn by tomorrow morning.

Joe stepped onto the balcony to feel the crisp air of the night blow onto his face. Everything seemed fine until he saw what seemed to be something moving in a near by tree.

The thing in the tree leaped towards him at high speed with the intent to kill.

The last thing Joe saw was Tamashii leaping towards him and blood spewing from his arm.


End file.
